To Stalk Hiro kun
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: This is a little HiroxShuuichi supported fanfic. Katie and I kidnap Shuuichi in an attempt to get the two of them together. Please read! Tis funny! This story is co-written by Obscured Illusions. R&R!
1. Shuu, Pocky, and the OtakuMobile!

This story is dedicated to my friend Katie-sama ((AKA Obscured Illusions)). She and I will be stalking Hiroshi Nakano. Enjoy! Please R&R!

"Have you found him yet?" Katie asked.

"No." Hitomi replied. She was walking foward, looking at her map. She then ran into the fence. Katie took down her binoculaurs and looked over at her friend. She looked at her weirdly.

"Run into something, Hitomi?" She asked, amusingly.

"Yea..." Hitomi sighed and shook her head roughly to regain her composure. She then turned to her friend again. She looked at the map. "Are we even in the right place, Katie-sama?" She asked, looking confused at the map. "I... I think we're lost." Katie looked at the map in Hitomi's hand and sighed heavily.

"Hitomi?"

Hitomi glanced up. "Nyah?"

"The map..."

Hitomi looked at the map then up at her friend. She was confused. "What?"

"It's upside down." Hitomi noticed this then laughed nervously. She flipped the map so it was the right way.

Katie: -.-;;

Just then...

"When are you going to see Yuki again, Shuu?"

"Tonight!" Shuuichi said happily.

"Did you hear that?" Katie hissed to her friend, walking up beside her. Hitomi froze as well. "That suave voice. That masculine yet inate charm..."

"What does 'inate' mean anyway?" Hitomi asked.

"I don't know. But shut up Hitomi. You're ruining the moment." She then sighed happily and was succumbed into the world of shoujo-bubbliness. That was when Hiro-kun and Shuu-chan turned the corner. Hitomi and Katie both gasped, their eyes in sparkles.

"It's... Hiro...." Hitomi said in awe.

"Hiro... kun...." Katie mumbled. Their eyes were sparkles as their eyes fell on the best friend of Shuuichi Shindou, otherwise known as Hiroshi Nakano.

Just then, while Hitomi and Katie were goggling all over Hiro in all his greatness, he and Shuuichi walked right by on their way to the studio. After they had passed, it occurred to the two Graviation insane otakus that they were missing their chance to be with Hiro!

"Quick!" Katie exclaimed. She raised her right arm. "To the OtakuMobile!" She and Hitomi then ran to their white van and got inside it.

"C'mon!" Hitomi said urgently. "Hurry UP, Katie! Get this thing started!"

"You're the one driving!" Katie yelled at her.

"Right." Hitomi said, laughing nervously before starting the ignition and driving the van down the road to catch up with Hiro and Shuuichi. Katie was like a puppy dog, looking out of the window; but then her face fell in horror and sadness as she turned to Hitomi.

"We missed them!"

"We're not aiming for them!" Hitomi said in a somewhat-Toy Story manner. Katie looked ahead and then smiled. She caught on to what her friend was saying. Hitomi then stopped the car and parked it. Katie jumped into the backseat and slid open the doors. She and Hitomi then waited for Shuuichi. When Shuu and Hiro got in sight, Katie then looked over at her friend.

"They're coming!" She said frantically. "Hurry! Get the pocky!"

"Gotcha." Hitomi said. She got the stash of strawberry pocky out of the front seat and she handed it back to Katie. They then both hopped out of the van and took their chance.

"Pocky!" Katie yelled, taking up position as a pocky vendor. "Pocky here! Strawberry pocky!"

"Come get your pocky!" Hitomi yelled. "Come get it before it's all gone! NICE. STRAWBERRY. POCKY!"

Down the sidewalk a little, Shuuichi smiled and he started to drool. He looked over at Hiro and, like a little puppy, bounced up and down. "Pocky, Hiro! I'm gonna go get some pocky!" He then ran off towards the two girls and was bouncing as he ran. "Pocky! Pocky! Strawberry pocky!" He sang as he ran. "Pocky-pocky! All for Shuuichi!"

"Be careful." Hiro said, concerned for his best friend; and, ultimately, for his love.

When Shuuchi reached Katie and Hitomi, the two girls smiled. "We have a bit of pocky," Katie said. "But the rest is in the van. Come inside with us and get some more." Shuuichi happily agreed and the two girls lulled him inside. Once he was in, Katie shut the door behind him then, laughing,. the two girls jumped inside and started the van, driving off. Hiro watched in horror.

"No!" He screamed. "Shuuichi! My love! Come back here!" He then ran after the van, running after his hopeless love that had just been kidnapped.

Next chapter to be uploaded and posted soon! Please read and review!!!


	2. The Deal

Chapter Two of "To Stalk Hiro-Kun".  
  
_The Deal_  
  
Hello! This is Obscured Illusions, AKA Katie-sama. Hitomi-chan and I decided to write the fic off and on, (She does chapter one, I do chapter two, etc etc). So, here goes nothing! I dedicate my chapter to Hitomi.   
  
----------------------------  
_Shuuichi happily agreed and the two girls lulled him inside. Once he was in, Katie shut the door behind him then, laughing, the two girls jumped inside and started the van, driving off. Hiro watched in horror.  
  
"No!" He screamed. "Shuuichi! My love! Come back here!" He then ran after the van, running after his hopeless love that had just been kidnapped.  
_----------------------------  
  
Hiro ran after the van, heedless of the fatigue that would inevitably befall him. "Shuu…" he cried out in a slowly waning voice. But the loyal and true guitarist kept running after the elusive white van, to save his secret love, Shuuichi.   
  
"Katie, what do we do now?" a puzzled Hitomi asked.   
  
"Uhh… keep driving, I'll think of something," Katie said, eyebrows furrowed.   
  
"But…" said Hitomi, uneasily.   
  
"I'm thinking! Shush," the worried girl snapped.  
  
"But we're near the Bad Luck office! If K finds us here, with Shuuichi, we're dead! Oi, what a time for us to be killed by an insane American," Hitomi groaned.  
  
"You're the one driving! Why were you driving this way? Do you have a death wish?" Katie squealed. "Pull over… there!" she pointed. As soon as the van pulled into the vacant space, Katie immediately leaped out of the OtakuMobile and started covering it with dead brush and tree limbs. As she was furiously working, she heard a slight cough from behind her.  
  
"Ahem," the voice stated. "What are you doing in my parking space?"   
  
The girl whirled around, ready to make a completely irrelevant comment to dissuade the man from blowing their cover, when she saw who the speaker was. Instead, she was speechless over who exactly the man was. "To… Tohma Seguchi?!" she stuttered. "How… Why… What do you need, sir?" she asked, reverently.   
  
An impatient voice sounded out of the driver's side of the van. "Katieeeee!! What's taking you so long!! Shuu-chan can't stay in there forever, can he? We didn't put in any air holes!"   
  
Tohma smirked. "Shuu-chan? I'm assuming that means Shuuichi Shindou, Bad Luck's vocalist. And why exactly do you have him?" he asked, intrigued.   
  
"Hitomi? Come here please…" Katie said, faintly. "We have a slight problem…"  
  
A car door slammed, scattering the supply of leaves and brush that were to be used as a camouflage. "Yes, Katie-sama? And are you_ sure _he doesn't need air?" Hitomi asked, while walking around the side of the vehicle. "And what happened to Hi-" she started, before she stopped in her tracks from shock. "What is _HE_ doing here?" she whispered out of the side of her mouth to her friend.  
  
"I can hear you perfectly well you know…" the blonde man sighed. "Ok, now let me put it to you this way. Explain why Shuuichi is locked inside your van, or else I will have to make sure that his manager finds out about this." he threatened smugly. The two otakus sweat dropped.   
  
Katie spoke up first. "Fine. We wanted to see if we could make a relationship work with Hiro and Shuuichi. We already know that Hiro loves Shuu-chan, but he's very jealous of Eiri-san. So, we devised a plan to make sure that Hiro-kun could rescue his love, therefore winning Shuu's affection," she stated, matter of factly.   
  
"Katie! Why did you tell him? You know he'll just manipulate us and Shuu too!" Hitomi frenziedly declared. "Hey, that rhymed!" she said, cheerfully.  
  
Katie rolled her eyes at her friend's antics. "I told him because I think we can trust him. That is, as long as we can enlist his help…" she said slyly, looking through deviously half shut eyes at Tohma.   
  
"What's in it for me?" he finally asked, interested in the two otakus plans. "I might be interested."  
  
Hitomi perked up, eager to answer his question. "See, if Shuu falls in love with Hiroshi, that leaves Yuki alllll alone. I wonder who would be around to claim him?" she wondered, mischievously.   
  
The great Tohma Seguchi put a hand on his chin, pondering the appealing offer. He then subtly glanced up, catching the two girl's eyes. "Lets get to work," he affirmed.   
  
Katie's eyes lit up, ecstatic that the master manipulator himself had agreed to involve himself in their escapade. As she was about to jump for joy, glomp Tohma, run around in circles, and various other ways of showing gratitude, she felt a tug on her sleeve.  
  
"Seriously, Shuu-kun needs to get some air, and whatever happened to Hiro?" Hitomi-chan asked.   
  
Katie sweat dropped, and sheepishly draped her arm behind her head, scratching her neck. "I'm not exactly sure…"  
  
----------------------------  
_Scene Change  
_----------------------------  
  
"Must… find… Shuu…" the long haired guitarist panted. Finally, he slowed down and collapsed on the sidewalk from exhaustion. His legs still made half running moves, as if he was still chasing the van.   
  
"Got… to get up… got to find… that van…" he mumbled incoherently. Pushing himself onto his feet out of sheer will, he trudged on, using his remaining strength to reunite himself with his love.   
  
He followed the trail of black tire marks, knowing they were from the automobile he was pursuing due to the lack of precaution by the driver. "I'll get there no matter what," he told himself determinedly.   
  
----------------------------  
_Back to the Previous Scene  
_----------------------------  
  
Hitomi rushed over to the back of their van, keen on letting the air-deprived, pink haired vocalist out. As she swung open the doors for all (Ok, so maybe not all, only Katie and Tohma) to see, the small group went from surprised (O.O) to resigned (-.-;;) all in one fell swoop. Shuuichi was sitting on top a pile of out dated newspapers, happily munching on some strawberry pocky, multiple boxes strewn around him.   
  
He looked up, surprised, and put a big grin onto his face. "Hey guys! Thanks for the pocky! But can I go back to the studio now? K will put a bullet through me if I'm late again…" he looked up again at the people facing him. "Tohma! Is that you? I thought it was! Fujusaki is really a whiz at the keyboards, thanks for letting him join Bad Luck! I'm glad that if I couldn't do the keyboards, at least he could. One day, me, Hiro, Fujusaki, and K were on the set of a video, and we heard this horrible noise, right? And-"  
  
He was cut off smoothly by the N. G. keyboardist. "Shuuichi, that's wonderful. Now, let me introduce you to these girls. This is…" He waited for the girls to identify themselves.  
  
"Hi! I'm Hitomi. Pleased to meet you! I love Bad Luck, especially your new single!" Hitomi started to sing the song, but was interrupted by her friend.   
  
"And I'm Katie. Nice to meetcha. By the way, you have some pocky on your shirt." she pointed out.   
  
"Yup! I knew that." Shuuichi answered cheerfully. "Where's Hiro?"  
  
The group sweat dropped, dreading the answer they would have to give the adorable singer. Thankfully, (or not so thankfully) they were interrupted by a loud shot coming through the door of the studio. Then they heard an enraged voice spouting bits of random English.  
  
"Where the HELL are those oafs!? THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE OVER AN HOUR AGO! I DEMAND SOMEONE TO GO FIND THEM!" the voice raged.   
  
Hitomi, Katie, and Tohma sweat dropped once again. Shuuichi was about to raise his voice to tell his manager that he was there, when he was grabbed from behind by Tohma, and stashed in the back of the trunk (yet again). The leftover group immediately raced into the van, almost squishing each other in the process, Hitomi at the wheel.   
  
"Quick! Get out of here!" Katie screeched. The doors of the OtakuMobile quickly shut, as Hitomi put her foot down on the gas, van zooming away at the speed of light. Needless to say, she ran over quite a few squirrels and other various things as they put more and more distance behind them.   
  
_TBC…  
_----------------------------  
_  
_A/N: Yay! I had fun writing that. It's not as funny as Hitomi's part, but that's okay, right? ;; Well, please review! Hitomi will come up with a new chapter soon.  
  
Hitomi: Shhhhh! When did I say that?  
  
Katie: Oh, believe me. You will. ::glares evilly at Hitomi::  
  
Hitomi: ::nervous laughter:: Oh, okay then!! Heh heh…  
  
Tune in next time! On "To Stalk Hiro-Kun!" Yeah.


	3. Operation Lover Switch

Hello! This is Hitomi-chan once again. Anyone who has gotten mad at me for not continuing this story (including Katie), do not feel bad; I have not updated any of my other stories either. So that's that. Please review!

There were gunshots heard and fired at the van as it sped away. Luckily, Hitomi's driving caused K to miss the windows and the tires of the OtakuMobile as it drove away.

"Eiiii!" Katie screamed, scared of both the bullets and Hitomi's driving. There were no seats or seatbelts in the back of the van so Tohma and Shuuichi were flying about. Shuuichi flew face first into the back window and there was a loud 'SPLAT!' as he struck. Tohma was hanging on for dear life as the van sped down the street. He tried to hang onto his fake politeness but his patience was wearing thin.

"Where did you get your driver's license?!" Tohma screamed.

"I... uh..." Hitomi had to think quickly while she narrowly missed getting in a fender-bender with the car in front of her. "I took a crash course."

"In what!? Neglagent homicide?!"

"In stalking a celebrity." Hitomi replied.

"You know," Katie said to her friend out of the corner of her mouth. "Seguchi Tohma-san isn't really that polite."

Tohma's eyes narrowed. "I CAN hear you."

Shuuichi was wailing. "He's gonna kill me! He's gonna kill me!"

"You know," Katie said a bit uneasily. "I think your kindred spirit back there is having an emotional breakdown."

"Why wouldn't he!?" Tohma demanded. "You're maniacs!"

"You agreed to help us!" Hitomi shot back in her and her friend's defense.

"I didn't know you'd kidnap me! I just wanted to park my Porsche!"

"You jumped in the car!" Hitomi yelled. "No one put a gun to your head!"

"Actually..." Katie said, thinking back on the situation they had just escaped from.

"That idiot K was shooting at us!" Tohma screamed. He was all frazzeled. And Shuuichi's face was splattered against the back window. "He might as well had that damned gun at my head!"

"I get it!" Hitomi yelled. Her driving was mediocre to begin with, but since the great keyboardist was sceaming at her, it got her even more uneasy and she started to lose what litle concentration she had in the first place on the road. It wasn't until Katie slammed her back against the seat and screamed,

"Look out!" That Hitomi even knew she was about to hit someone. She screamed.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

Hiro screamed. "Aaaaahhhhhh!!!!"

Hitomi screamed. "Aaaaaahhhhh!!"

Hiro screamed. "Aaaaaahhhh!!!"

Hitomi screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"

Hiro screamed. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" And then...

THUMP!

Hitomi screamed even more and slammed on the breaks, spinning the van around. Tears were spilling from her eyes and steam was emmiting from the hood of the OtakuMobile. Hitomi was shaking. "My onii-chan!!" She cried.

"I think you killed him." Tohma said after a moment's silence. Hitomi sobbed even more.

"Hiro!?" Shuuichi cried.

"Shut up!" Katie snapped at Tohma and Shuuichi in defense of her wife ((A/N: Katie and I are married. In spirit. That's why it's mentioned. Sorry for confusion)). Turning to the quivering Hitomi, she said, "I'll go check on him." With that, she shoved open her door and got out, running over to Hiro-kun. He was laying on the ground, completely covered in red. He was not moving. Katie's breath caught in her throat as she stood there, frozen. She then was shocked and speechless as she saw that Hiro was moving. He stood up. Tears were spilling from his eyes. "You're alive!" Katie said, relieved beyond any doubt.

"My tomatoes!" He cried.

Katie: o.O!!????

"To.... tomatoes...?"

"Yes!" Hiro exclaimed. "You idiots hit my tomatoes! Now look at them!" He the gestured all around the street. "They're all ruined! Ruined!"

"Wait..." Katie said slowly, trying to piece together the situation. "Did you have these tomatoes before when we ran into you?"

"No!" Hiro sobbed.

"Then..." Katie then concluded. "You got them after we kidnapped Shuu-chan!?" She then hit him on the head.

"Oww...!" He whined.

"What kind of boyfriend are you?!" Katie yelled. "Your love gets kidnapped and you go out and buy tomatoes!?"

"Well..." Hiro sniffed, rubbing his nose. "They were on sale. And the lady was really nice..."

"BAKA!" She screamed. She hit him on the head again and with a dignified 'hmph!' she turned and marched back over to the OtakuMobile. When she got back to the car, she opened her door, got back in and slammed it shut. She crossed her arms across her chest and 'hmph'-ed again. Hitomi, who had realized Hiro was not dead and she had not run him over, had stopped crying. She looked at her wife, puzzled.

"What is it?"

"That baka onii-chan of yours bought tomatoes after we kidnapped Shuuichi!"  
"You mean..."

"That's right. He did not care about Shuu-chan and he wanted his tomatoes."

"There... there must be a mistake!" Hitomi said, trying to think of anything to save her brother.

"There isn't."

"There has to be!"

"There's not!"

"But..."

"That's it, Hitomi." Hitomi gasped.

"What's it?"

"We're through."

"No! We can't be!"  
"Well, we are for right now! I do not want to deal with that pathetic tomato freak!" She said angrily. "Caring more about tomatoes than Shuuichi." She muttered. Getting out of the van once again, she opened the back to let out Tohma and Shuuichi. "Get out. We're done."

"Free!" Shuuichi exclaimed cheerfully. Tohma's eyes narrowed.

"What? What do you mean 'we're done'?"

Katie shrugged. "We're done." She repeated.

"Hell, no!" He yelled. "I did not risk my life for nothing! I made a deal with you two!"

"We're done for right now, Tohma." Katie sighed. "We'll be back."

As Tohma got out of the van and Katie closed the door, getting in herself, he asked, "Could you at least give me a ride back to my car?" There were blasts of gunshots heard from behind the OtakuMobile. Everyone ducked and the back window of the vehicle was smashed. Glass fell everywhere.

"Aww..." Hitomi whined. "And this van's up for inspection next week. I have to get that fixed." She pouted.

"If you don't get us outta here, we won't even live till next week!" Katie yelled. Turning to Tohma as Hitomi started the van once again and started to speed off, she said, "Sorry." And then the van was gone, leaving behind Hiro, the crying tomato covered guitarist; Shuuichi, the pink haired, pocky breathed vocalist; and Tohma, a high-tempered Grasper keyboardist; all within the hands of K, an insane American with a gun.

-------------------------------

Later....

-------------------------------

"Psst!"

"What?"

"Psst!"

"What?!"

"Psst!"

"WHAT!?"

Hitomi laughed. "I just like to say 'psst!'" Katie sighed in disgust and rolled her eyes. She and Hitomi were back once again. Luckily, Shuuichi, Tohma and Hiro all got away gunshot wound free, but not so much could be said for Hiro's tomatoes. Although they were mutilated from the accident with the OtakuMobile, they were damaged beyond all recognoition after K got through with them. Hiro was in even deeper spirits then.

"So, do you have it?"

"I had to slit a few throats but I got it." She said mysteriously, taking something out of her pocket. She was immitating the guy from the beginning of 'Aladdin'.

Katie: T.T

"Uh huh...." She said slowly. She then reached out and took the object from Hitomi's hand. "Stop joking around."

"Sorry." Hitomi apologized as she smiled. Katie held up the object and looked at it. "Hmm..." It was an object that was very rare. It had the ability to slow time and it affected a two mile radius from where it is activated. They would not be using it that long. But it was brilliantly disguised; it was fancied up to look like an ordinary Yuugiou Kaiba Seto wrist watch.

"Very good." Katie said, smiling mischeviously. "Okay. We will use it right when he comes, okay?"

"Okay." Hitomi agreed.

"Didn't I tell you two to not hide beneath the plants?" Someone above them said. "It disturbs the children and they are not toys; neither are you soldiers."

"That's what you think." Hitomi retorted. But Katie slapped her hand over her friend's mouth. Smiling up at the security guard who was looking down at them, she sweat-dropped.

"Yes sir." She said sheepishly. She then pulled Hitomi away and out from under the leaves of the plant that was in the reception area of N-G studios.

As Hitomi and Katie turned the corner, they froze. Their chance to use the watch had arrived! Yuki Eiri was standing in the hallway and was with Shindou Shuuichi. Katie and Hitomi could not hear what was being said, but they could tell that something good was going on because they were both smiling. When the two lovers then closed their eyes and slowly drew closer to each other, Hitomi and Katie panicked.

"QUICK!" Katie exclaimed. "Use it!"

"I know!" Hitomi said, stressed. She did not do well under pressure.

"If they kiss, Hiro and Shuu will NEVER be together!"

"I KNOW!" Hitomi whined. Just centimeters away from Shuuichi's face, Hitomi pushed the button and held Katie's hand when doing so ((A/N: They had to have physical contact or else the one not holding the watch-- Katie-- would become part of the 'slow motion' world like everyone else)). Yuki and Shuuichi were frozen.

"Phew!" Katie said, relieved. She brushed her brow. "That was close."

"I know." Hitomi agreed, smiling. They took a few seconds to reconfigure themselves and then they moved on with their plan.

"C'mon. Let's get going on 'Operation Lover Switch'." Hitomi nodded her head in agreement. Katie and Hitomi went up to Shuuichi and Yuki and then seperated them.

"He's heavy." Hitomi grunted.

"I know." Katie grunted as well as they moved Yuki away. "But we have to do this."

----------------------------

Sometime later... When Operation complete...

----------------------------

Hitomi and Katie smiled in success. "Ready?" Hitomi asked Katie, looking over at her. Katie nodded, smiling.

"Ready."

"Go!" Together, Hitomi and Katie then pushed the 'reactivate normal time' button and saw the perfection.

"Heh, heh. Yuki."

Yuki's eyes shot open and he instantly jumped away. "Toh-- Tohma!?"

"Mm-hmmm." He smiled seductively.

"Where is Shuuichi!?"

"Who cares?" Tohma asked. "You kissed me. And, with tongue, I believe." Yuki's face turned red.

-----------------------

Scene change

-----------------------

"Hiro!" Shuuichi exclaimed. He had just broken away his kiss with Hiro. He was even more confused than Yuki was. "Wha-- what the hell just happened?!" With face flushed, Hiro mumbled,

"You... kissed me."

"I know!" Shuuichi was panicking, thinking he had gone out of his mind. "But why? HOW?" Hiro did not think on it. He just raised his hand to his lips and gently touched them; his lips which moments before had been connected with Shuuichi's. He was dazed as he watched his chaotic/spastic love.

Katie and Hitomi giggled. Turning to each other, they then smiled. "Congrats on a great coming together." Hitomi said.

"Right." Katie agreed, nodding her head once. "To Hiro and Shuuichi!" She raised her arm.

"And Tohma and Yuki!" Hitomi added, raising her arm as well.

"And to us!" They both said together. Hugging, they then walked away, getting ready to plan another way Shuuichi and Hiro could be together.

TBC.

I stayed up for the past two hours typing this up and it is really long. You better enjoy it! ::glare:: Anyway, Katie-sama is doing the next chapter. What will happen with Yuki and Tohma and Hiro and Shuuichi? Will Shuuichi ever get that pocky off his shirt? Will Yuki get over his confusion? Will Hiro get over the loss of his precious tomatoes? Find out in the next chapter done by Katie-sama AKA Obscured Illusions! Until then, this is Hitomi-chan AKA Shuuichi's Kindred Spirit, saying goodnight, it's after 11:30, leave me alone. Ja!! --SKS


End file.
